A flat cable containing a flat-shaped conductor is commonly known. A flat cable occupies a smaller space for routing than a conventional electric wire configured with a conductor having a substantially circular cross-section.
As described in Patent Literature 1, a flat rectangular conductor is often used as a conductor for conventional flat cable. The rectangular flat conductor is made of a single metal wire formed to have a rectangular cross-section.